O Sacerdote da Concentração Divina
by Ressei
Summary: Ressei perdeu seus pais quando era apenas um bebê, na grande batalha contra Satan Morroc. 10 anos depois, o noviço Ressei inicia suas aventuras e descobrirá que possui um poder muito especial.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Era apenas mais um dia na movimentada cidade de Prontera. Os comerciantes de todo o Reino de Rune-Midgard bombardeavam os visitantes com ofertas e promoções. Os bares estavam cheios, as ruas muitíssimo movimentadas. Pessoas, de todos os lugares, circulavam pela cidade e, em apenas um lugar, havia certa quietude. A igreja.

A rotina seguia uma rotina que praticamente não mudava. Muitos noviços, sacerdotes e sumos-sacerdotes entravam e saiam da construção buscando conselhos dos bispos mais experientes ou apenas para rever velhos amigos. Várias outras pessoas também passavam: cavaleiros, buscando um momento de paz após uma difícil batalha. Sábios, buscando aprender cada vez mais sobre qualquer coisa que conseguissem. Até mesmo mercenários e algozes passavam pelo local, buscando o perdão pelos assassinatos cometidos. Os membros do clero ficavam sempre à disposição para aconselhar os viajantes e atender às deliberações dos membros da guilda local.

Porém, naquele dia, essa rotina foi quebrada por alguns momentos. A igreja estava em profundo silêncio quando a irmã Matilda, uma mulher que residia na cidade de Morroc, entrou, com um bebê no colo, chorando. Um bispo veio rapidamente em sua direção.

— Este é Ressei. Os pais dele morreram na grande batalha contra Satan Morroc há pouco mais de uma semana. Eles me fizeram jurar que seu filho chegaria até aqui em segurança caso o pior acontecesse a eles.

— E quem são os pais dele? — perguntou o bispo, olhando para o garoto. Não devia ter nem um ano completo ainda. Tinha olhos negros e cabelos no mesmo tom escuro. Usava um pequeno manto preto. A irmã Matilda sussurrou dois nomes ao ouvido do bispo, que colocou a mão na boca para segurar um gemido.

— É uma grande perda. Nós acharemos um lar para essa criança. Acompanharei o seu crescimento pessoalmente.

Agradecida, a irmã Matilda partiu de volta para o deserto de Sograt. Ao sair da igreja, ela sorriu: sabia que veria aquela criança mais uma vez em alguns anos.


	2. 01 A Decisão de Um Aprendiz

**CAPÍTULO 01 - A DECISÃO DE UM APRENDIZ**

Nove anos se passaram desde então. Ressei vivia numa casa próxima à igreja, sob a custódia do sábio Hanzen, que já tinha os seus 50 anos, e que contava ao menino várias histórias sobre suas aventuras quando era mais jovem. O garoto havia se cadastrado como aprendiz oficial do reino de Rune-Midgard e estava ansioso para completar dez anos, idade em que poderia prestar seu primeiro exame para sua profissão primária. As histórias do sábio, ou vovô, como Ressei o chamava, encantavam-no e só faziam deixá-lo cada vez mais indeciso sobre que profissão deveria seguir.

A única coisa que perturbava o pequeno Ressei era sobre a história dos seus pais. Desde cedo, ele sabia que eles haviam morrido na grande batalha contra um monstro perigosíssimo. Seu avô contara essa história varias vezes.

— Aquele monstro era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que nós já vimos Ressei. Muitas pessoas morreram, inclusive os seus pais. Não cheguei a conhecê-los, nem nunca soube o que fizeram na batalha. O que sei é que, se não fosse por eles, aquela tragédia teria sido muito pior.

Com essas palavras, Ressei ficava pensando. Seus pais podiam ter sido grandes cavaleiros, que avançavam sempre, com muita coragem e bravura. Ou bruxos, detentores de grandes habilidades mágicas de alto poder destrutivo. Poderiam ser sido também grandes Ferreiros, forjadores de armas poderosíssimas para enfrentar aquele grande mal. O garoto tinha uma única certeza: queria ser tão bom quanto seus pais eram, no que quer que ele escolhesse ser.

Porém, essa dúvida passaria num belo dia de sábado. Ressei saíra de manhã cedo, prometendo a seu avô que voltaria para o almoço. Ele sempre saía a esse horário para matar Porings. Era o melhor treinamento para os aprendizes do reino, uma vez que eles eram bem fracos e sua reprodução era tão assustadoramente grande que poderiam ameaçar a segurança do reino. Felizmente, os aprendizes mantinham os Porings afastados e eles se orgulhavam muito disso.

O pequeno garoto estava em seu local habitual, ao sul da cidade de Prontera, matando os Porings que encontrava. Era um aprendiz bem experiente e os mercadores que já o conheciam sempre adoravam vê-lo, pois ele sempre aparecia cheio de jellopies e maçãs. Mas, naquele dia, Ressei não apareceu no horário habitual.

Hanzen estava preocupado. Já era uma hora da tarde e seu neto ainda não havia voltado. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. O garoto não descumpria suas promessas, nunca. Alguma coisa havia acontecido.

O sábio saiu apressado de casa. Ele sabia onde seu neto ficava e foi direto para lá. Ficou mais preocupado ainda quando os mercadores disseram que o menino não havia passado por eles. O homem acelerou sua passada. Ao chegar nos campos ao sul da cidade, seu coração bateu como a muito tempo não havia batido.

Ressei estava jogado no chão, quase morto. Uma Creamy o atacava. O aprendiz nunca tinha visto aquele monstro e, ao tentar fugir, não conseguiu. Prontamente, Hanzen começou a conjurar uma lança de fogo. Porém, ele pressentiu que a magia não seria lançada a tempo, e rezou por um milagre.

E o milagre apareceu. De repente, ele sentiu que podia conjurar as lanças de fogo muito mais rapidamente e, um segundo depois, a Creamy estava morta. Hanzen saiu em disparada para socorrer seu neto e segurou-o nos braços.

— Ressei! Pode me ouvir? — gritava Hanzen.

— CURAR! — gritou uma voz atrás dele. Uma luz verde emanou do menino, que prontamente abriu os olhos.

— Vo... vovô... o que aconteceu? O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Ah, Ressei! — o sábio o abraçou, aliviado.

— Vocês dois estão bem? — a voz atrás falou novamente. Hanzen e Ressei viraram-se e se depararam com um Sacerdote. Era alto, usava vestes pretas e estava bastante calmo.

— Sim, estamos bem, muito obrigado. Você salvou a vida do meu neto. —disse Hanzen.

— É só o meu trabalho. — disse o jovem sacerdote, sorridente. — Ainda bem que eu estava por perto e que você estava aqui para ajudar esse garoto. Se não fosse meu _Suffragium_, aquela Creamy podia ter machucado ainda mais esse jovem.

Enquanto os dois adultos conversavam, Ressei olhava admirado para o seu salvador. Seu avô havia lhe contado muito pouco sobre os sacerdotes. Ele sabia apenas que essas pessoas tinham alguns poderes de regeneração, mas não sabia que eram tão incríveis assim.

— Ah... senhor sacerdote? — disse Ressei, tímido.

— Sim? — disse o rapaz, sorrindo de novo.

— Pode fazer aquela luz verde de novo? Em mim e no vovô?

— Claro! CURAR! CURAR! — falou o jovem, com a voz firme. Seu braço mudou de direção rapidamente, do aprendiz para o sábio.

Por um segundo, Ressei sentiu todas as suas células imensamente cheias de energia e, naquele momento, ele se sentia capaz de matar um milhão de Porings. Olhando a expressão do seu avô, ele parecia sentir o mesmo.

— Como você faz isso? — perguntou o jovem Ressei, confuso, excitado e curioso.

— Ah, isso é o resultado de muito treinamento. Ser um sacerdote não é fácil, mas é muito gratificante.

Ainda sem entender muito, Ressei agradeceu o sacerdote e ele e o seu avô foram embora para casa.

Naquela noite, Ressei teve um sonho muito estranho. Havia muitos gritos, muita gente correndo, muitas espadas sendo brandidas, muitas magias sendo conjuradas. Mas o que ele ouvia mais nitidamente eram duas vozes, uma masculina e uma feminina, que sobressaiam-se em meio a todo o barulho e agitação do local.

— CURAR! CURAR! — a voz masculina dizia, cada vez mais rapidamente, mudando a direção de seu braço.

— ASSUMPTIO! BENÇÃO! AUMENTAR AGILIDADE! — dizia a voz feminina, também mudando de direção rapidamente.

Ressei acordou assustado e suado. Olhou para os lados e viu o seu avô acordado, olhado para ele.

— Parece que você está lembrando meu jovem.

Ressei olhou para o avô confuso. Limpou o suor da testa e respondeu:

— Lembrando vovô? Você quer dizer... o sonho?

O sábio acenou com a cabeça.

— Você estava falando em alto e bom som as habilidades de um sacerdote. Portanto, presumi que estava lembrando um pouco do seu passado.

— O meu passado? — o menino ainda estava confuso.

— Sim. Hoje você passou o resto do dia na janela pensando nos acontecimentos dessa manhã e eu aproveitei para olhar um pouco os meus livros. Parece que as rajadas de cura que você recebeu hoje ativaram memórias muito antigas... sobre os seus pais.

— Os meus pais? — Ressei sentou-se bruscamente na cama. A menção de novas informações sobre seus pais fizera o garoto sair de vez do estado sonolento em que ainda estava.

— Sim. Eu não menti pra você quando disse que não sabia muita coisa sobre eles, mas a verdade é que eu sei um pouquinho sim. Lembra quando eu te contei que você foi entregue a mim pelos bispos da igreja?

— Sim vovô, eu lembro. Você me contou que meus pais morreram numa terrível batalha na cidade de Morroc a nove anos atrás.

— Pois então, eles me contaram um pouquinho sobre seus pais para mim e me fizeram jurar que eu não contaria nada até que chegasse a hora. E que eu saberia quando essa hora chegasse.

— Então você vai me falar o que sabe agora vovô?

— Vou sim. — E o sábio sentou-se na cama ao lado do neto.

— Seus pais foram sumos sacerdotes muito prestigiados e talentosos e foram considerados essenciais na batalha contra Satan Morroc. Graças a eles, o demônio foi selado mais uma vez, mas a um preço alto: mais de cinqüenta mil guerreiros morreram em batalha.

Ressei ficou em silencio por alguns segundos. Finalmente estava aprendendo um pouco sobre o passado dos seus pais. Depois de um tempo, ele olhou para o avô com um olhar sério e perguntou:

— Então esse demônio nunca mais vai voltar vovô?

— Não sabemos ainda. Eu estou na equipe que está estudando justamente isso: o tamanho da proteção deste selo. Pode ser que ele seja tão poderoso quando o anterior, mas pode ser que dure apenas mais algumas décadas.

— Mas Ressei — Hanzen o olhou com o mesmo olhar sério — eu preciso que você me conte exatamente o que você sonhou, tudo o que você lembrar. Pode ajudar muito a minha pesquisa. Você consegue fazer isso?

— Sim vovô.

Ressei contou então tudo o que viu e ouviu em seu sonho. O relato durou cerca de meia hora. Depois de terminar, o avô estava saindo para seu quarto quando o garoto falou:

— Vovô, já me decidi: eu quero fazer o teste de noviço.

O sábio sorriu, como se estivesse esperando ouvir isso:

— Tudo bem. Amanhã vamos à igreja, certo? — disse Hanzen, sorrindo. Acenou para o neto e os dois dormiram tranquilamente pelo resto da noite.


	3. 02 O Caminho Para Se Tornar Um Noviço

**CAPÍTULO 02 - O CAMINHO PARA SE TORNAR UM NOVIÇO**

O domingo amanheceu ensolarado, e Hanzen já estava pronto quando Ressei acordou.

— Seu café da manhã está pronto. Iremos à igreja assim que você terminar. Já marquei um encontro com o Bispo.

— Ta bom vovô!

Ressei tomou o seu café da manhã rápido. Estava ansioso para ver o que o Bispo iria falar. Segundo o seu avô, foi o Bispo quem o trouxe da igreja até a casa em que ele estava agora. Talvez ainda houvesse o que aprender sobre os seus pais.

Terminando o café da manhã, o sábio e o aprendiz saíram de casa rumo à igreja. O sábio percebeu um leve nervosismo no garoto, mas decidiu não falar nada. Poucos minutos depois, viram a igreja no fim do campo de visão. Lá chegando, uma freira os recebeu.

— Bom dia Sr. Hanzen. Bom dia pequeno Ressei. O Bispo os aguarda. Queiram por favor me acompanhar.

O sábio e o pequeno garoto seguiram a freira pela igreja e entraram em uma pequena porta lateral no corredor. Apareceram em uma sala simples, com uma mesa e uma estante de livros atrás. Sentado em uma cadeira, estava o Bispo.

— Bom dia ao Sr. Hanzen e ao jovem Ressei! — disse o Bispo, sorrindo e levantando-se de sua cadeira. — Por favor, sentem-se. — O bispo indicou duas cadeiras à sua frente.

— Bom dia Bispo. — Disse Hanzen.

— Bom dia. — disse Ressei, tímido. Ele tinha ido à igreja poucas vezes e, de repente, desejava se tornar um noviço. Achava que deveria ter ido à igreja mais vezes e, por isso, estava profundamente envergonhado de estar alí.

— Bom, o que trazem vocês até aqui num dia tão bonito? — o Bispo perguntou, animado. Ele já sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas queria ouvir tudo o que o garoto à sua frente tinha a dizer.

— Ressei? — Hanzen fez sinal para que o neto começasse a falar.

— B-Bispo... — o garoto ainda estava meio intimidado — eu... eu quero me... me tornar um noviço!

O bispo sorriu ainda mais.

— Isso é muito bom! — disse o Bispo, olhando agora para o sábio. — Contou a ele o que sabe?

— Sim. Contei-lhe exatamente o que me contou e lhe contei um pouquinho sobre a minha pesquisa sobre o selo de Morroc.

— Muito bem. — O Bispo se virou para o jovem aprendiz, que ouvia tudo atentamente. Ele se abaixou para ficar no nível do garoto e continuou. — Seus pais foram grandes Sumos Sacerdotes Ressei. Tenho certeza de que será um grande Sacerdote também.

— Quando eu poderei fazer o teste Bispo? — Ressei perguntou, agora um pouco mais a vontade.

— Na mesma idade que todos os outros: quando completar dez anos. Você pode vir aqui no exato dia do seu aniversário acompanhado do seu avô. Eu lhe darei pessoalmente o seu teste.

O Bispo percebeu ainda uma certa hesitação no jovem. E sabia exatamente como mudar essa situação.

— E não se preocupe com o fato de nunca ter vindo à igreja. Ser um sacerdote não significa apenas ficar rezando o dia todo. É possível servir a Deus de inúmeras outras formas.

Ao som destas palavras, Ressei ficou aliviado e sentiu como se uma bigorna tivesse deixado seus ombros. Pela primeira vez, sorriu para o Bispo.

Uma freira então bateu à porta e acompanhou o jovem Ressei para fora da sala, a fim de lhe mostrar a igreja e lhe apresentar alguns aprendizes recém promovidos a noviços. O Bispo então virou-se para o sábio à sua frente, agora em um tom mais sério.

— Não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer meu amigo. Você fez um excelente trabalho criando o Ressei. Mas então, você me disse que ele teve um sonho sobre os pais dele e que ele lhe contou tudo. Conte-me, por favor. — E, ao terminar de falar, sentou-se em sua mesa, onde estava quando os dois entraram.

Hanzen então narrou o que ouviu do neto ao Bispo. Algum tempo depois, o sábio saiu da sala, cheio de livros, e com a mente pensando em cinquenta coisas ao mesmo tempo.

— Vamos Ressei? — disse o sábio, ao encontrar o neto na frente da igreja. — Em duas semanas estaremos de volta.

Os dois iniciaram a caminhar de volta para casa e o garoto percebeu que seu avô estava andando bem mais devagar, para equilibrar todos os livros que estava carregando. Ele pegou alguns para si, para diminuir o peso que o sábio carregava, e depois perguntou:

— Vovô, que livros são esses?

— São livros que eu peguei emprestado do Bispo, para dar continuidade à minha pesquisa. Quando você se tornar um noviço, eu irei iniciar o meu trabalho, uma nova tese que eu apresentarei na Universidade de Juno e, se eu for aprovado, serei promovido a professor. É uma grande honra obter este título, poucos sábios o conseguem."

— Que legal vovô! E então, eu estive pensando... você nunca me contou sobre seu teste quando você era um aprendiz como eu. Como foi?

— Ah... bons tempos aqueles... — disse Hanzen, sorrindo ao lembrar-se da enorme dificuldade que teve com o catalisador na guilda dos magos. Ele contou ao neto que, à época, ele quase fora reprovado e disseram-lhe que dificilmente conseguiria se tornar um bom bruxo ou sábio. Alguns anos depois, ele foi aprovado com louvor no exame de admissão para sábios na Universidade de Juno e, hoje, ele era um dos sábios mais cotados para ser promovido a professor.

Ressei não acreditava no que ouviu. Seu avô, que nunca falhara em responder todas as coisas que ele não sabia, quase fora reprovado no teste de mago? O garoto deu gostosas gargalhadas.

Durante as duas semanas que faltavam para o exame de noviço, a determinação do garoto pareceu triplicar. Saia sempre cedo, voltava em casa apenas para almoçar e depois voltava à noite, cansado e com um pouco de dinheiro, graças à venda dos muitos jellopies e outras coisas que os Porings deixavam ao serem derrotados. Em casa, o garoto apenas jantava e dormia. Hanzen sorria, e lembrava de sua infância, quando estava prestes a realizar o exame para se tornar um mago.

Até que as duas semanas se passaram. Ressei acordou mais cedo até do que o avô. Estava muito ansioso, mais do que no dia em que fora à igreja. Esqueceu-se até que era seu aniversário: só sabia que iria prestar o exame para noviço.

— Bom dia meu jovem. — disse Hanzen. Ressei se assustou com a quebra do silêncio, mas se acalmou quando viu que era apenas seu avô. — Meus parabéns Ressei! — O sábio foi abraçar o neto e lhe entregou um embrulho.

— Obrigado vovô! — Ressei retribuiu o abraço e pegou o pacote da mão do avô. — O que é isso?

— Apenas abra.

O garoto abriu o pacote, ansioso. Era um livro. Nem muito grosso, nem muito fino. A capa era toda preta e continha letras douradas. Estava escrito "Grandes Sacerdotes das Últimas Dez Gerações".

— Este livro — Hanzen falou, desviando a atenção do neto, do livro para ele — narra algumas histórias de grandes Sacerdotes ao longo da existência humana. É uma leitura muito interessante e contem muitos ensinamentos. Um amigo sábio em Juno o conseguiu para mim e quero que seja seu agora.

Ressei estava maravilhado. Poderia compreender melhor agora o que era e o que significava ser um sacerdote. Poderia entender melhor o estilo de vida de seus pais e o que ele iria se tornar um dia.

— Bom, sei que está ansioso para lê-lo, mas acho que hoje temos outra prioridade, não? — Ressei fez que sim com a cabeça. — Anda, vamos tomar café no bar hoje.

Tomaram café num bar da praça central da cidade e, em seguida, foram direto para a igreja. O Bispo estava pessoalmente na porta, à espera de seu novo candidato.

— Ora, ora, chegaram cedo. Sejam bem vindos!

— Bom dia Bispo. — Disse Hanzen educadamente.

— Bom dia Bispo. — Disse Ressei, confiante desta vez. O Bispo percebeu a diretença no tom de voz do menino, em relação à última vez que o vira.

— Olha só, hoje o pequeno Ressei está confiante. Esse é o espírito garoto! Vamos, sei que não quer perder tempo. Vamos até a minha sala para que eu possa lhe dar as instruções do seu teste.

Chegando à sala, encontraram a mesma já ocupada por uma freira.

— Esta é a Irmã Maria. — Disse o Bispo. — Ela será a encarregada de registrar a documentação do seu teste e de testemunhar a tarefa que lhe for designada.

Ressei estava confuso, mas decidiu não falar. Sabia que tudo ficaria claro em breve.

— Bom, o teste para se tornar um noviço é bem simples. Você precisará encontrar um de nossos três irmãos espalhados pelo reino de Rune-Midgard e pegar com eles um cartão. Se conseguir trazer esse cartão para mim em duas semanas, você será promovido.

— E onde ficam esses irmãos? — perguntou Ressei.

— O Irmão Rubalkara fica na Floresta dos Yokos. O Irmão Yosuke fica do outro lado da Floresta dos Yokos, a noroeste de Prontera. E a irmã Matilda fica no Deserto de Sograt.

— Sei. Vovô, você já esteve em todos esses lugares, não é?

— Sim. Mas deixe o Bispo terminar.

— Há duas únicas regras neste teste Ressei: a primeira é que você não deve ferir nenhum ser humano a partir de agora, nunca mais. Um noviço jamais machuca as pessoas. Apenas as ajuda. A segunda é que você não deve obter ajuda de amigos ou parentes neste teste: apenas de pessoas que você nunca viu.

Ressei entrou em pânico. Não estava esperando por isso. Ele conhecia a cidade de Prontera inteira como a palma da sua mão, mas, fora daquele perímetro, não conhecia nada.

O Bispo notou a expressão de desespero do jovem à sua frente e logo tratou de acalmá-lo.

— Tenha calma Ressei. Os locais onde os Irmãos se encontram são seguros e não há monstros perigosos. Além do mais, o objetivo de você seguir sozinho é fazer com que os novos noviços percam o medo do desconhecido e comecem a aprender a se virar sozinhos. Ou melhor, junto com Deus. Ele está sempre com a gente, onde quer que formos.

— Ressei — Hanzen agora tinha a palavra — não tenha medo. Você treinou arduamente nos últimos anos e sei que é capaz de vencer esse desafio. E lembre-se: seu pai e sua mãe passaram por este mesmo teste também.

Ressei não tinha pensado nisso. Seu pai e sua mãe eram Sumos Sacerdotes e, em algum momento da vida deles, eles foram aprendizes e noviços. Logo, tiveram que passar por este teste.

— Bom, podemos sortear quem você irá procurar? — disse o Bispo, pegando um dado de seis faces numa estante. Era grande e feito de pelúcia de lunático. As faces opostas possuíam as iniciais dos nomes dos irmãos. — Como você já deve ter percebido, a inicial que cair com a face para cima será o irmão que você terá que procurar. De acordo?

— Sim. — respondeu o aprendiz.

O bispo jogou o dado para cima. Ele rolou um pouco e parou. Estava escrito "M". O bispo escondeu um leve sorriso. E falou a frase que ele sempre falava, a todos os candidatos a noviço:

— Você deverá encontrar a irmã Matilda. Ela se encontra no deserto de Sograt. Desejo-lhe boa sorte Ressei. Que Deus o acompanhe em sua jornada.

Sem mais nada a dizer, o Bispo saiu para cuidar de seus outros afazeres. A irmã Maria recolheu o dado, guardou-o, e sentou-se na mesa da sala para registrar a ficha do teste do garoto. Ressei saiu com o avô, caminhando lentamente.

— Ressei — disse o sábio, se agachando, após os dois saírem da igreja — eu sei que você está com um pouco de medo e receoso, mas isso faz parte do teste. Aprenda a domar esse sentimento. Você não precisa partir agora, tem duas semanas para concluir sua missão. Use um pouco desse tempo para se acalmar, para refletir, para focar no seu objetivo. Pense aonde você quer chegar.

Ressei passou o resto do dia em casa. Ficou sentado na janela, olhando para o céu. Ele estava com medo dos monstros que encontraria, estava com medo das pessoas novas que veria, que ele não conhecia e que poderiam fazer mal a ele. Estava prestes a passar seus primeiros dias completamente só, longe de todos, principalmente do avô. Temia que algo acontecesse a ele. E riu ao pensar nisso. Ele nem era um noviço e já se preocupava com os outros mais do que com ele próprio. Acabou adormecendo no sofá.

A escuridão de repente ficou clara. Estava num local verde, cheio de árvores. O céu estava azul. Até que ele ouviu uma voz distante, mas bastante clara, que parecia vir de todas as direções ao mesmo tempo:

— Ressei. Não tenha medo. — Disse uma voz masculina.

— Estamos com você, meu filho. — Disse uma voz feminina.

De repente, Ressei estava no sofá novamente. Havia sonhado de novo com seus pais. E, dessa vez, foi um sonho bom. De alguma forma, ele não se sentiu mais só. Seu pai e sua mãe estavam com ele.

— Vovô — disse o jovem, entrando no quarto do homem. Era um local simples, com uma cama, uma escrivaninha com uma janela na frente, uma estante de livros e um guarda-roupa. — Posso entrar?

— Sim, entre. — Disse o sábio, sorrindo para o neto e tirando alguns livros de cima da cama para que o garoto se sentasse.

— Irei amanhã. Pode me acompanhar até a porta da cidade?

Hanzen ficou surpreso. O tom de voz e o olhar do neto estavam determinados.

— Claro. Mas, posso saber por que decidiu isso?

Ressei lhe contou sobre seu sonho. Hanzen ficou espantado.

— É o segundo sonho que você tem em menos de um mês. Será que...

— O quê vovô?

— Nada, é só uma teoria nova que passou pela minha cabeça... coisas de sábios. Te conto depois, certo?

— Certo.

No dia seguinte, Ressei e Hanzen estavam na porta da cidade de Prontera. O garoto carregava uma mochila com poções e maças compradas pelo avô.

— Bom, só posso ir até aqui com você rapaz. Desejo-lhe muito boa sorte. Quando se sentir só, olhe para o céu. Estarei com você, certo?

—Ta bom vovô! Prometo a você que eu voltarei. — Deu um abraço no sábio e atravessou os portões, rumo ao desconhecido.


End file.
